Loony Attractions
by LoveIsGood
Summary: Harry has finally defeated Voldemort and all students are back at Hogwarts. The Final Battle came closer than he expected but Harry faces a new battle when he gets closer to Luna Lovegood. Will he give up everything he has, for her?
1. Dancing With the Meadows

**Chapter 1: Dancing With The Meadows **

Luna galloped across the grass with her bare feet. The sun smiled down on her as she danced across the fields. She stopped abruptly and collapsed onto the grass. Her chest moved slowly up and down as she tried to regain her breath. She closed her eyes and laid flat on her back. The sun pressed against her eyelids and she could hear the song of the miniature creatures that lived in the grass. She could hear the song of the rushing river that passed by. This was her song. The one she danced to in the spring and sometimes in the winter.

Luna was an odd girl of sixteen. She was a Ravenclaw who spent her days at Hogwarts alone in the Great Hall. Many of her classmates taunted her with names such a "Loony" or "Lunatic". But those words never discouraged Luna. She was strong and she knew that she was born to stand out. She also believes that she was born to live the life of her mother. Maybe that's why she's the way she is. Luna was a picture with a thousand questions that ran through people's minds as they passed by her. Questions they knew would never be answered. So that's why they kept their distance. Except for one.

Luna sucked the air into her lungs and continued the listen to nature's song. There was a disturbance in the melody. Something seemed out of place. The tapping of footsteps walked. They were moving towards her. Closer and closer. She could hear the ringing now but still, she continued to lie down with her eyes closed. She sensed, rather than saw, the two feet stop above her head

.  
"Luna?" the voiced spoke with a discreet tone of question.  
"Yes?" she spoke, still not opening her eyes.  
"What are you doing here? It's exhaustingly hot," the voice replied.  
Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she was not facing a tall Gryffindor boy with a prominent scar upon his forehead. Harry. Her heart pranced.  
Well, I came here to dance," she said. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him.  
"Alright...You should go back, it's getting late. You might loose your way," Harry suggested.  
"Thanks, but I know my way around here. Would you like to accompany me back to the Ravenclaw dorms?" Luna asked as she began to straighten out her skirt, since it had rolled up her thighs. Harry looked away abashed.  
"Um...well, I have to- go- to...erm... Hogsmede for a short while. I'm expecting---um...a...a package. Maybe sometime later," he replied hesitantly. He looked around to see if anyone was there.

She watched him walked away into the horizon and crossed the bridge. Luna knew that "sometime later" would not be anytime soon, since Harry was not comfortable with her company. She was somehow disappointed. Her heart ached.

* * *

**R&R **


	2. The White Wolves Society

**Chapter 2:The White Wolves Society**

Harry crossed the bridge and dragged his feet on the cobble stone streets of Hogsmede. The orangish light reflected on the shop windows and cascaded off onto the streets. He looked at the signs for "The Hog's Head" Inn. He reached for the dirty, rusted doorknob and twisted it slightly. It made a screeching sound, making everyone fully aware that Harry Potter has entered the building.

_ Remember, don't make eye contact and make things brief._ He thought in his mind as he walked towards a small table at a corner of the room. A blond young man sat at the table, drumming his fingers steadily onto the cherry wood. Harry dreaded this meeting but it was the only way to make sure that things were clear between them once and for all.

"Finally, Potter. I thought you would never arrive," snared Draco. His semi-long blond bangs hung over his eyes. There was no need for eye contact. Harry hesitated to sit down.

"What in blazes are you waiting for? I haven't got all day. Now sit yourself down and order a drink," Draco demanded. He was beginning to grow impatient. Harry saw that and pulled out a chair and sat.

"Onto business, Malfoy. I don't want nonsense. We must get to the point," Harry said strictly.

"So he's dead, is he?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded and replied, "Yes, he is."

"Good riddance. I hate the idea that we run around like chickens running from the hunter," he said.

"Are they gone? Have they been sent to jail yet?" asked Harry.

"Not all but we've got that Bellatrix woman and…well….my Father." Draco seemed very bothered once he spoke the word "father".

"Look, it's not your fault that your father is corrupt. It wasn't your fault that you were once a death eater. You were born into it. You have no choice," Harry assured him.

"I suppose you're right. There is the matter of Dumbledore's death," Draco reminded Harry. Suddenly, the painful image of seeing Dumbledore die before this very own eyes came back. He sipped his mug bitterly.

"Well that as well, was forced upon you," Harry replied. There was a silence.

"So about that idea of yours, how else knows?" asked Draco.

"Hermione and Ron. And you. You are the very first members of the society. But remember, we have to keep this low profiled as possible. It puts us in dangerous positions," Harry said cautiously.

"What is it called?" asked Draco.

"The White Wolf Society. The WWS for short," Harry informed him.

" What's the objective?" asked Draco,

"To make sure there are no repeats of the last past years," Harry replied.

"Alright then. How are we to gain more members?" he asked.

"Well…I'm not quite sure yet," Harry said. _How were they going to gain new members?_

"And you call yourself "the Chosen One"," Draco sneered.

"If that's all, I'd like to depart from this meeting," Harry said with annoyance.

"Yes, that will be all," Draco replied.

Harry stood up from his seat and walked out the door, letting it slam behind him. As he left he ran straight into a long mane of scarlet red hair. It was Ginny.


	3. The Start of Something New

**Chapter 3: The Start of Something New**

"Ooof!" Harry exclaimed as he knocked Ginny over, sending her piles of books flying into the air and landing onto the street.

"Oi,Ginny, are you alright?" Harry asked as he caught her from falling onto the ground.

"Erm….yes. I believe so," she replied slowly, realizing that she had bumped into Harry. She quickly let go of Harry's hold and bent down to gather all her books. Harry squatted down and helped her.

"Here..." he gave Ginny back the book. The book was entitled, "How to Gain Power" by a feminist writer who opposed anything ran by males. She snatched it from his hands.

"Thank you," she spoke no meeting eye contact with his pools of green.

Harry helped her up and asked, "How have you been? I haven't heard from you in ages."

"Oh…I'm doing quite well. I'm excelling in all my classes and I have found other activities to do besides quidditch," Ginny said factually.

"That's good to hear," Harry replied.

"Well, I must be off. I need to catch up with some reading," Ginny said. And with that she turned on her heel and walked away.

Harry didn't understand why things could not go back to the way they were before the final battle. He longed for Ginny's company. There was an empty hole between them that was filled with awkwardness. No. Thing couldn't possibly go back to the way they were. The final battle took away everything. Hermione was now in the hospital wing in Hogwarts and Ron is still a bit disappointed from Harry's break off with Ginny.

As much as he wanted to have things the way they were, Harry wanted to know what the future held for him. This was now the dawn of a new era. This was now the beginning of a new chapter. And what ever lay ahead of him, Harry had a feeling it could be the start of something new.

He walked across the bridge and passed the meadow he saw Luna dancing in this afternoon. She was gone, just as Harry thought. He neared the castle and climbed the stairs that led to the hospital wing. He wanted to make a quick stop to check up on Hermione. The bed was surrounded by a curtain that showed a silhouette of two people. One was sitting on a chair patting, what looked to be, the other person's hand.

Slowly he pulled the curtain to the side and saw Ron whispering to Hermione. Her eyes her open and she nodded as he whispered. They were finally aware of Harry's presence and faced his direction.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'm doing **--**fine," she struggled with her words.

"They said she'll be out in another two days," Ron spoke.

"That's splendid. We ought to celebrate," Harry suggested.

"Oh…no really. There is no need," Hermione protested.

"That's a good idea, Harry!" agree Ron.

Hermione smiled and nodded. She changed the subject, " So what shall we do with WWS?"

"I'm not quite so sure yet but I have a couple of people in mind," Harry replied.

"Oh really.Who?" Ron asked.

"I was thinking about Neville and Draco," he answered.

"WHAT! That bloke! Why would you ever consider him?" asked Ron dumbfounded.

"Yes, why, Harry?" Hermione asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Well, he was on our side to begin with and he is in contact with some of the death eaters. That could help us when we arrest them." Harry defended.

"Are you sure he's to be trusted?" asked Hermione.

"Of course he can't be trusted! You must be out of your mind!" Ron was highly appalled at this proposition.

"He can too. He helped us find a way to defeat Voldemort,remember?" Harry snapped. Ron quivered at the sound of his name, while Hermione did not.

"Honestly,Ron. There's no need to be afraid," Hermione said.

Just then they were disturbed by sudden crash. Harry peeked out of the curtain and saw Luna Lovegood lying on floor with surgical instruments around her.

"Oh no…not her again," Hermione moaned in aggravation.

"Why? What the matter?" questioned Harry.

"Well, for the past days she's been trying to help Hermione but she brings nothing but pain," replied Ron.

"Pain! Hmph! More like she's the angel of death!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Sh…she's coming this way," Harry warned as he quickly let go of the curtain.

The curtain abruptly parted and Luna said, "Hello!" Her eyes were beaming with cheerfulness.

"Uh…Hello, Luna," Ron replied with the same cheerfulness. Hermione moaned.

"Oh dear, you poor thing. You must need more hot water for that forehead of yours. Allow me to get it," suggested Luna brightly.

"NO! Please! No. It's alright. I don't need it thank you," Hermione denied.

"Well then, if you say so," Luna said. Her voice slowly drifted away when she noticed Harry's presence.

"Hello, Harry! It's a shame we were not able to accompany one another this afternoon," Luna said. Her dreamy blue eyes locked into his. Harry felt the need to look away. There was sincerity in those eyes.

"Forgive me, Luna. I had an appointment," Harry replied.

"That's quite alright," Luna said in a sing-song voice.

Just then Madame Pomfrey butted in. "Visiting hours are now over. Oh Miss.Lovegood, you're here again?"

"Yes, I just wanted to see if she was alright," Luna replied.

"She's well. Don't worry so much. AH! Mr. Potter. So good to see you," Madame Pomfrey greeted.

"Yes it is a pleasure to see you as well Madame Pomfrey," greeted back.

"I'm so sorry but the visiting hours are over. But before you leave can you take a photograph with me?" the woman asked.

Harry was startled by this suggestion. She thought of him as some sort of celebrity. "Er…sure."

"Good! Wait. Hold on a moment. I need to get my camera," she said.

"Oi…Mate, I should've warned you about that. You aren't the same Harry anymore. Look," Ron threw a newspaper at Harry.

**Harry Potter a Hero and an Idol!**

"Blimey! They're joking right?" asked Harry disbelievingly.

"No, I'm sorry to say," Hermione replied.

"Harry's you have always been my hero. I want you to know that," Luna added in randomly.

"Er…Thanks?" Harry said not believing what he just read.

Madame Pomfrey returned and flashed the camera at Harry and her. Harry's face held a look of confusion.**_ A hero me?_**


	4. Delving Into Thoughts

**Chapter 4: Delving Into Thoughts**

Luna was beginning to be blinded by the flashing neon light of Madame Pomfrey's camera. There was no longer any reason for her to be in the hospital wing. After all, visiting hours were now over.

"Well, I must go now," Luna said as she whirled around on her toes, in a ballerina movement, and began to walk out.

"Hold on there, Luna," Harry called after her. "I'll walk with you; the Gryffindor corridors are close to the Ravenclaw's. Ron, are you coming or not?"

"Yes, in a minute. I want to say goodbye to Hermione," Ron replied.

Luna watched in the corner of her eye as she saw Ron bend down and kiss Hermione on the cheek. The corners of her mouth flickered up. She caught a glimpse at Harry and saw that he wore the same expression as she did.

"All right then, let's be off," Ron said.

The three of them exited the wing and entered the smooth, gray stoned hallway. At this time, the torches were lit up. The glaring flames burned, showing the group of shadows that lay ahead of them as they walked. Everything was quiet until Luna broke the silence.

"I knew you would," she said out of the blue.

"Would what?" asked Ron.

"Love Hermione," she replied dreamily.

"Err…what?" asked Ron stunned.

"I knew you would love her," she repeated again.

Harry's head turned directly towards Luna and Ron. His eyebrows rose up at Ron.

"What in blazes do you mean?" Ron asked completely appalled at this notion.

"Why do you oppose? It's clearly seen that you love Hermione. Otherwise you wouldn't be tremendously worried about her," Luna said factually.

"Yes, but what about Harry? He's worried about her as well," Ron snapped.

"No, that's different, he didn't kiss her on the cheek," she put in smoothly.

Ron's cheeks grew crimson. "I…err…"

"Ronald, don't deny your feelings. It's human. One of these days you're going to wake and see that Hermione is not always going to wait. She's not going to wait for you to speak the words she longs to hear. To hear you say that you love her," Luna said serenely.

Harry's gaze darted onto Luna. She was right and he saw that Ron knew that as well. That's always the thing with Luna. She spoke the unbearable truths that nobody else dared to say. She is like no other.

The rest of the conversation was accompanied by silence once again. They reached the Ravenclaw corridor and dropped Luna off safely.Harry and Ron found themselves back in the Gryffindor Common Room after a few minutes of walking. They climbed the stairway into the boys' dormitories and undressed for bed. Harry plopped himself down onto the soft bed and buried himself underneath the blankets. For a few moments he stared out into the cozy darkness and listened for Ron's snoring. But there wasn't any. Ron was still awake.

"Harry…? Are you still awake?" asked Ron in a hushed voice.

"Yes," Harry replied with a yawn. "What's troubling you? Is it what Luna said?"

"Yes," whispered Ron.

"She's right you know," Harry said quietly.

"I know," Ron said.

"So when do you suppose you'll tell her?" asked Harry.

"Soon. When it's the right timing," Ron replied.

"There were many opportunities for right timing for the past seven years," Harry said.

"I mean it, soon," Ron said with a serious tone. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Harry asked.

"You and Ginny. Whatever happened there?" Ron asked.

"It's gone. There's nothing else for us except awkward silences," Harry replied solemnly.

"Well, did you really expect things to be the same once you defeated Voldemort? You more famous than ever and not to mention that you haven't seen her for half a year. A lot can happen in half a year. Don't expect my sister to wait for you. She's got a life to live and her time shouldn't be postponed for you," Ron replied. He then added, "Nor yours for her. There are many more birds in the sky. You'll find the right one. Ginny wasn't the one for you."

"How are you so sure about that?" asked Harry angrily.

"Because she's the second girl in your life that you ever been out with. You can't just say I love you when you've got a lot ahead of you," Ron replied.

"But how about you and Hermione?" Harry asked with annoyance.

"That's different. I've noticed her since our third year," Ron said. "You only started liking Ginny last year. Tell me, why **_did_** you like her last year all of a sudden?"

Harry paused for a moment. Why _did_ he? **_Ron was right about Hermione since third year but what about him and Ginny. I recalled feeling strongly about her whenI caught Dean Thomas and her snogging in the deserted corridor._**

Was it because Harry was missing out on something we never had with Cho before? He never shared that intimacy with Cho. Maybe he longed for someone to love him strongly. He never had someone care for him that way before. He thought Ginny was perfect for the job since she was always there to help him with his needs. But when it came to helping her, he couldn't because she could do it on her own. And they were alike in so many ways. They were both stubborn, independent and brave. No wonder they always fought. Harry began to see his relationship with Ginny in a new light. One he never saw before. Ginny was like him and he couldn't possibly be with someone who is like him. He couldn't be with someone who was there to help him and never help her. He needed someone who was different. Someone that he could learn from. Someone that could learn from him. Fate was now clear in Harry's eyes. Ginny and Harry were never meant to be.


	5. The Broken Trail of Pudding

**Chapter 5:The Broken Trail of Pudding **

Luna awoke from the luminous sunlight that seeped through the small silts of the blinds and stung her eyes for a mere second. Her mouth slowly parted letting out a small yawn as she rubbed her eyelids with her fingers. She sat up in bed and stared across the room. All the beds were made and there were no signs of her fellow roommates. Her gazed darted to the alarm beside her. 8:00.

Luna practically hopped off bed and dashed into the dress room to change into her robes. Quickly she zipped, buttoned and tied her way into the clothing. She ran straight towards the mirror and combed through her hair once. She ran out of the dorms, all the way to her second period class.

The door slammed open and all the students were disrupted from the loud commotion coming from the back door. She marched her way her and collapsed onto the seat beside a Hufflepuff girl. The girl shifted side to side, as if she was afraid of Luna. Luna was amused and she decided to shift side to side as well. The girl stopped and stared at Luna. She shook her head at her and continued to listen to Professor.Flitwick. When class was over, and the mob of students hurdled through the doorway. Luna was the last to leave. She walked side to side, slowly, in large strides into the hall. A group of girls in her year stood in front of her.

"Excuse me," Luna said serenely.

"Where do you think you're going, Loony?" asked the tallest girl. She flipped her long black hair to the side and smirked. The gang of girls behind her giggled. It was Wendella.

"To lunch to get some pudding," Luna replied brightly.

"Is that so? Shall we help you carry your books then? We'll accompany you," Wendella said.

"Why thank you. I'd be much obliged," Luna smiled.

One of the girls stepped out and grabbed for Luna's books. It was the girl who sat beside her in class. Wendella wrapped her arm around Luna's shoulders and guided her out into the great hall. They sat down at Ravenclaw the table.

"No, Luna, sit here," Wendella said, patting the empty space beside her.

"Where's Luna pudding?" one of the girls asked. They held a fake smile on their lips.

Something wasn't right. Luna noticed that the girl who agreed to carry her books was gone. She wondered how she was going to get them back. And now all the girls were staring down at her, smiling.

"Its here," she heard someone say behind her.

Within a split second, cool, dark brown, pudding oozed down Luna's uniform and dripped onto the floor. Luna released a breath. The group of girls started to crack up with laughter. Their laughter roared against the hard walls of the great hall. Everyone at the table was laughing and soon then, the rest of the room caught on and laughed as well. Luna stood up slowly and got out of her seat. She stood up straight and walked gracefully out of the room. Having all eyes on someone drenched with pudding was not a funny experience.

The girl who carried her books stood at the entrance and threw Luna's books at her. Luna stared into the girl's eyes dreamily. She did not smile nor frown. She just walked away. The girl chuckled to herself.

Luna just wanted to get out. She had to get away. Far away and scream. But the angel inside her held her back. She just wanted out. She trudged on the marble, letting blobs of pudding drop as she walked. She watched her feet move in a rhythm. To the rhythm of their harsh laughs. To the rhythm of the pudding falling onto the floor. Their laughter echoed in her eyes.

She continued to stare down at the floor, until she noticed a pair of handsome black leather shoes in front of her. They stood alone without any company. Luna looked up staring at him dreamily. It was Harry.

Why was it that Harry caught her at times when she wanted to be alone? Why was it that he was there when she did not want to be seen or heard? Why was he always there? Her wide eyes stared into his enticing green eyes. She looked at them traced the single tear than now streamed down Luna's pale cheek. He walked over and brushed his thumb over the moist bead. He breathed heavily, as if he was trying to comprehend what happened.

"What happened? I want to know now," Harry said sincerely.


	6. The Special Invite

**Chapter 6: The Special Invite **

Harry led Luna to an empty corridor. They sat on a stone bench that had full view of the courtyard. The trees swayed above their heads side to side. Everything was quiet except for the sound of rustling leaves brushing against one another with a mixture of Luna soft sniffling.

She gulped and began slowly, "It was a group of girls in my second period class. I thought they were being pleasant because they offered the carry my books. They invited me to eat lunch with them. So I took that offer." She stared straight down to the ground

Harry nodded looking down at her.

"I was misled into thinking at they actually would like me. That I, Luna, would get a new group of companions…You see, Harry, I don't have that many friends except for Ginny," Luna said. She looked up at him.

What Harry saw was a completely different person crying in front of him. Her cheeks and lips were rosy. And her eyes were sparkling with tears. This was the first time Harry had ever seen Luna cry like this. He found this a heart aching moment, but there was also a sad beauty. For the first time Luna looked…

**_ Come off, Harry! You seriously weren't going to say Luna was beautiful. I mean, she's not ugly…She's comely. Harry thought._**

"That's not true, Luna. Not all. I'm…err… your friend," Harry replied awkwardly.

Her watery gaze locked into his and suddenly lost their sadness. A new brightness grew in them.

"Really? Is that true, Harry? Are you really?" asked Luna excitedly.

"Um… I guess. Yes. Yes, I am," said Harry hesitantly.

"That's lovely! I never had a boy friend before!" exclaimed Luna happily.

"BOYFRIEND!" Harry asked appallingly.

"Why, yes! A boy that is just a friend," replied Luna serenely.

"Oh yes, of course. I thought you meant…oh never mind. Luna, didn't you know I have always been your friend?" asked Harry with relief.

"Well you have never been up front about it. I'm so glad you're my friend, Harry. I like being your friend," Luna said dreamily.

"Now, about those girls, Luna, shall I have a word with them?" he asked.

"No it's alright. I don't mind that anymore. That will be tomorrow's news," Luna said rationally.

"Alright, well I've got to go and meet Ron at the library. We're going to escort Hermione out of the hospital wing," he said.

"Hermione's coming out? That's lovely. We should have a party," Luna suggested.

"Yes, that's what Ron and I were thinking. It will be held tonight. Stop by if you'd like. It's in The Three Broomsticks," Harry invited.

Luna smiled and nodded. Her eyes were smiling too. "I shall come then," she replied.

"See you soon, Luna!" Harry said. And with that he raced off to the library.

"Goodbye Harry!" Luna yelled back.

"I'm going to a party. That's lovely. I should wear my chocolate frog broach," Luna said to herself. She looked at her clothing. "Speaking of pudding, I need to wash up. I can't go looking like this." She clutched her books to her chest and started walking on her way back to the dorms. As she passed by the transfiguration classroom, she heard a voice called after her.

"LUNA! HEY LUNA!" a voice cried behind her. She turned around to see Ginny.

"Why, hello, Ginny. How are you?" asked Luna.

"I'm going great, thanks. Are you coming to the—what on earth happened here?" Ginny said pointing at Luna's clothing.

"Pudding accident. No worries. If you were asking if I was going to the party tonight, I am," Luna replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh good! Do you know what to wear?" Ginny asked.

Now that she thought of it. Luna had no clothing to wear at all. Her silver spangled dress was back at home.

She shook her head, "No."

"Oh…..OH! Luna, how would you like to borrow one of my dresses?" asked Ginny.

"No, I couldn't possibly----"

"Oh no! I insist. I really want you to go to the party tonight. There's no one from our year that's attending. I don't want to be there alone," Ginny implored.

"Well, if you say so. I wouldn't mind wearing your dress," Luna replied.

"Good, meet me at the girls bathroom by the astronomy tower. We can change there. I'll bring my things and you take a shower. See you soon. Cheers!" Ginny said as she walked off.

Although the thought of Luna wearing a dress of Ginny was nice, she felt there were more than clothes that she was going to worry about. She'll just have to see for herself.


	7. A Moment Passes By

**Chapter 7: A Moment Passes By**

Luna disposed all of her clothes, which dropped onto the marble flooring of the bathroom. She stepped into shower and closed the siding door behind her. She turned the crystal knob and felt the cool droplets press against her body. She slowly dripped down letting brown water crash down on the stall floor. Once she finished she stepped out feeling the cold air pierce her body. She shivered and rubbed herself dry with a towel. She opened the bathroom door and walked straight to her closet. She pulled the drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a pair of knickers. She put on her clothing and ran straight down the stairs to meet up with Ginny.

She walked alone for a few moments, not knowing what to expect. She wondered was sort of dress she chose for her. Luna hoped for the yellow dress with the lime green polka dots. That was her favor. Ginny wore it once at the Halloween party. **_Some costume. It looked like a beautiful dress being put to waste. Luna thought._** She found her feet stopping at the girls' bathroom door by the astronomy tower. This was only used for prefects and heads. But they themselves have never used the bathroom. Luna looked around and pushed on the door. Something grabbed her and dragged her to the sinks.

"Ah! There you are. I've been waiting," Ginny said excitedly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I was early," Luna replied.

"That's quite alright. Here, put this dress on and come out when you're finished changing," she said pushing a long plastic covering that hung on a hanger, to Luna.

"Um..okay," Luna said.

She entered the bathroom cubicle and locked the door behind her. She unveiled the plastic covering to find a short blue silk dress. It's straps were braided and there was a silt on the side.

"GINNY! I CAN'T POSSIBLY WEAR THIS!" exclaimed Luna in fright.

"Do you have it on? Can I see?" Ginny asked interested.

"No, I don't have it on. Nor will I," Luna said. She was now panicking.

"Luna put it on. You'll never know unless you try," Ginny said.

"No," Luna snapped.

"Please," begged Ginny.

"NO!" Luna said.

"Don't make me force you," Ginny said sternly.

"What are you going to do? Hex me?" Luna joked.

"No, I won't but I'll get my wand and zap you into it," Ginny said.

"Great Raven! NO! I'll do it. Fine," Luna said tiredly. Luna lost interest to fight her way out of it.

In the still air of the girls' bathroom, the sound of zipping echoed in the room. Ginny's foot tapped impatiently. The cubicle door unlocked. Ginny gasped. Luna stood in front of Ginny wrapping her arm around herself.

"I feel naked!" Luna exclaimed.

"No! You look lovely," Ginny said. She looked completely shocked.

"Yes right, then why do you stare like that?" asked Luna. She arched her eyebrow.

"You have no idea," Ginny said. "Let's go."

"WAIT...Arghhh!" cried Luna as Ginny grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the bathroom.

The clash of glasses and a ruckus from Three Broomsticks, echoed in the air. Harry stood in the threshold of the doorway, his hand digging deep into his pockets. He stared up at the moon as the beams darted onto the small village of Hogsmede. He took a deep breath. Small puffs blew out into the air. He felt the soft caress of the wind against his brow.

He was soon disturbed by the sudden tap of the doorway.

"Harry, come inside. You're missing the excitement," Hermione suggested.

"What going on here?" asked Ron as his head peeped out behind Hermione.

"Yes, in a moment. I need sometime alone. It's dreadfully exhausting in there," replied Harry. The party scene wasn't really his place of enjoyment.

"If you say so," said Hermione. She and Ron disappeared beyond the doorway. There was a strong breeze that blew hard, and seeping through his clothing. The breeze was followed by a silence. The silence soon entwined with the sound of footsteps tapping onto the cobblestone streets. He continued to look down until a pair of shoes stood in front of him.

"Hello Harry. Fancy seeing you here," she spoke.

Harry looked. Ginny.

"Hello Ginny. I'm sorry about that fall last afternoon," said Harry.

"That's quite alright…"

There was someone else coming. In the moonlight you could see a pale silhouette of a young woman. Her skirt blew softly with the breeze. Her long hair followed along. You could not see properly because she was shadowed by the dark parts of Hogsmede.

"Oy! Luna! Can you walk a bit faster?" asked Ginny.

Luna walked closer and stood by Ginny. She hugged herself tightly and shivered a little bit. Harry stood blankly at her. Was this really Luna? Was this the same girl he saw drench in chocolate pudding this afternoon? In front of him was someone different. The silky fabric hugged her hips and young valleys. Her pale skin glimmered in the moonlight. Was this seriously Luna? His gaze moved into her eyes. She stared back at him. Quickly he looked away. The sincerity. Was still there. Those pools of pale blue somehow made him feel uneasy.

"Ahem… Shall we go inside?" Ginny asked after a moment of silence passed by. Harry forgot she was still there. He moved over to let them pass through, and as Luna passed the threshold she smiled. The corners of his mouth faintly lifted and smiles back.


	8. Our Song

**Chapter 8: Our Song**

As the evening progressed, Harry could not resist staring at Luna. He was intrigued about her sudden transformation. He watched her every move. He watched the way she smiled. He watched those small dimples crease on the sides of her face. He watched her eyes light up. He felt a nudge on his arm and quickly, he snapped back into reality.

"Oi, what are you staring at? You haven't been yourself at all," Ron said.

Harry was soon aware that Ron and Hermione were now sitting with him at the bar.

"Yes, you've been staring across the room for the past thirty minutes," replied Hermione.

"Oh, I am just thinking about our new plans for the WWS," Harry lied. He drummed his fingers steadily onto the hard oak counter.

"Oh yes! I propose that we ought to have our first meeting Sunday evening," Hermione suggested.

"I can't that evening. I have quidditch practice," said Ron.

"How about Friday night?..Harry? Harry? HELLO!" exclaimed Hermione. Her gaze darted into the direction Harry was staring at.

You could hear Ginny laughing at Neville's comment about the Whiffenpoofs Luna had talked about.

"Harry? You should talk to her," Hermione commented.

"I think I should," Harry replied absent mindedly.

"Are you going to get back with her?" she asked.

Harry snapped back into reality once more.

"Huh? Who're you talking about Hermione?" asked Harry confused at her question.

"Why, Ginny of course! Who else were you thinking about?" asked Hermione, now confused of the whole situation.

**Who WAS he talking about? Did he actually think about….**

_**NO! Impossible! There's no way. No way in bloody hell!**_

"Um…Friday sounds splendid. What do you think Ron?" asked Harry, to cover his embarrassment.

Ron held a rather large mug of butterbeer and gulped a taste of the cool liquid. He wiped any residue left on his lips onto his sleeve.

"Ah…Sounds good to me," he replied.

"Then that's settled! Friday it is," Hermione said matter-of-factually.

* * *

"Hello, Harry," a dreamy voice spoke. 

Slowly he turned around. Her voice sent shivers down his spine. He looked up and saw Luna smiling at him.

"May I sit here?" she asked, as she gestured to a seat beside him.

He nodded slowly. He let his body relax before he spoke.

"So…are you alright? Those girls got to you before," he said.

"I'm perfectly fine. This is a very lovely party you threw Hermione," Luna commented, looking around.

"Do you want a drink?" asked Harry.

"No thank you. I had enough butterbeers to last me during my time in the washroom," she chuckled.

He laughed. For the rest of the evening they chatted about life. Hogwarts. Family. everything there was to talk about. They talked about Luna's odd theories. Even though half of them were ridiculous, Harry found himself nodding and agreeing to every word she said. It was only until the party was over that they realized they have spoken quite a bit. Harry suggested he'd walk her back to the dorms.

"Would you like me to accompany you back?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I'd like that very much. I first must tell Ginny. One moment," she said walking away from him towards Ginny.

"Of!" Harry exclaimed as he was almost pushed over.

"Sooo! That's what you were looking!" laughed Ron. "Good old Loony there!"

Harry was caught. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," smiled Ron.

"Oh! Come on,Ron! She's not exactly my type. Do you understand?"

"Yea.Yea. That's what they all say," Ron teased.

"SO WHAT! Yea, I was staring at her. What's the big deal!" retorted Harry.

"WHOA!" Ron said, astounded at Harry's sudden crimson color. Luna came back standing next to Harry.

"Wow Harry! Your face is red. Did you eat a Ruddish? You get flustered when you eat those," Luna said.

"Yes, Harry! Did you?" chuckled Ron.

"You're asking for a smacked arse," Harry mumbled.

"Come again?" asked Luna.

"Oh no! Not you, I meant someone else," Harry said, as he glared at Ron, who had a hard time controlling his laughter. "Let's go."

* * *

The two walked together out of the café and into the cobblestone streets of Hogsmede. The moon's light was now brighter than ever. They cascaded onto both of them. The beams entwined with Luna soft, long wavy hair and settled onto Harry's prominent scar upon his forehead. Everything was quiet. They stopped by the bridge and stood there beside each other. They looked onto in the streams, which sparkled with the pale light, reflecting their faces. Everything was quiet. After a moment passed, Luna broke the silence. 

"Do you want to dance with me?" she asked, extending her right hand to him.

"What?" Harry said, totally taken aback.

"Would you like to dance?" Luna asked serenely.

"There is no music," Harry replied.

"Yes there is. It's all around you," she said. She took his hand and laced her fingers around his.

"It's the river rushing below our feet," she began, twirled herself with her left arm.

"It's the wind blowing through our hair," she said, pulling back abruptly and twirling into his arms.

"It's the hooting of owls in the trees," she said.

She pulled back and moved him around in a circle. Then wrapped herself in his arms. "It's the breathing of two people on a bridge," she said, her face close up to his. He could feel her breath touch his face. He wondered if she could felt his. If he could feel his heart. Her sparkling eyes stared into his.

"You have nice eyes," she said randomly.

"Thank you," he replied.

"They say, the eyes are the depths of your soul. You have a nice soul," she commented. She smiled. He felt his heart give a tiny throb. It felt odd. It forgot what the sensation was but it was beginning to scare him. Especially when Luna was near him.

She continued to stare into his eyes. Then the song of the night began to ring in his ears. He felt his face go nearer and go nearer towards hers. The world was spinning now. Until finally… it stopped. Time froze. It was only their breathing. The rushing of water. The hoot of the owls. The touch of two lips…

* * *

Once they move apart, Harry looked into her eyes once more. 

"I could hear it. The song of the night," he said.

"No…not the song of the night…Our song," she replied. Her eyes twinkling with the stars.


End file.
